


Under the Christmas Tree

by falling02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Reality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling02/pseuds/falling02
Summary: Harry也沒說什麼，就靜靜的等著Louis結束那場遊戲，「啊，死了。」也在Louis宣布的同時，Harry聽見了Game Over的電子音，而Louis無趣的將手機鎖了屏，一雙眼睛向上瞧著Harry，接著緩緩扯開一個足以融雪的笑容，「聖誕快樂。」Harry覺得他從頭到腳都暖了起來。「聖誕節都還沒到呢。」這只是將臨期而已，他輕聲說。「想好要吃什麼了嗎？晚餐？」他覺得一切都已經夠了，Harry想，他已經不能更上帝要求更多，他也不會，現在所擁有的就足以讓他一輩子為此活下去，再多獲得一點的話恐怕就已經是貪心的人了。「還沒。」Louis坦承，伸手去玩Harry因為低下頭而垂落臉頰旁的捲髮，接著一把勾過他的脖子和他交換了一個吻。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 和友人制定的練筆計畫，第一個題目-冬夜。

　　他出生在一個寒冷卻溫柔的季節裡，稱不上溫暖但足夠柔軟的月份－－Harry一直都是那麼想他的。

　　身邊圍繞著所有深愛他的人，而窗外飄著雪，在玻璃上也沾了一點皚皚白花，雖然當時並不在場，但Harry能夠想像。那些貼著窗的雪花會反射熙攘街道的燈串光芒，偏向橙色的鵝黃色，暖暖洋洋的，沒有爭吵沒有衝突，即便有，最後也會因為繞著松柏跳動的音符而歸於一個擁抱和眨著眼淚的笑語。

　　說不定、說不定，說不定他就是其中一個掛在松柏上的小天使幻化而成的，那也不難解釋為什麼他總是能讓Harry輕輕笑出來。

　　第一次看見Louis的時候就是在這樣的季節中，他的房間有一面很大的窗戶，漆成白色的木條交叉成窗格，白雪搖搖晃晃地在木條上堆成幾個小小的山形，所有建築都被冬天給刷過一層銀白色的顏料粉。

　　那是二樓的房間，像是壁爐一樣溫暖的暖色光占滿了房間的角落，也同樣照亮他的輪廓，儘管遠遠的，對Harry來說也不過就是一個移動的小人影，但也大概能看清他幾個醒目的特徵。他是側著身子面對窗戶的，大概是他的妹妹或什麼的吧，一把的往他懷裡摟去，再後來，他們移動了腳步消失在窗框的畫面裡。

　　這似乎是很久很久以前的事了，但也不如所說的那般遙遠，或許不遠不近就在去年或前年，儘管事實上是這個的幾倍時間長。

　　之於Louis，那並不是第一次看見Harry，他對Harry的印象比那扇窗更晚一些，大概是兩、三個月的時差。

　　但無論是早一些或晚一些相識，Harry都沒想過這個在當時他只遠遠看過一面的人，會讓他在剛相識的幾年，於夜深人靜的夢醒時分帶著悲涼的眼淚從噩夢裡掙扎爬起，也在後來的日子裡讓他魂牽夢縈心心念念。

　　也無法想像，在更後來，似乎自己的整個人生都纏繞在那個人身上，嵌進他每根髮絲，融進他細胞的所有形狀，貼合他靈魂的每一個邊角。回過頭那些曾經經歷過的細沙都那麼渺小，細微到幾乎能被遺忘在記憶的某處，但又是如此不可或缺，也許欠了某一個剎那都會影響到他們現在有的靜好。

　　「Louis？」Harry關上房間的門踏入客廳，順手調整了暖氣的溫度，「你在做什麼？」順便投以一個疑惑的眼光給Louis。

　　此時Louis身上穿著一件充滿節慶顏色的寬大毛衣，上面有些雪花和麋鹿的圖騰，白色的圖案點綴在深藍與鮮紅之間，手上拿著他的智慧型手機，不時傳來一些遊戲特效音，「打遊戲。」Louis簡短的回應，似乎很專注在遊戲上。

　　「我是說，你在那裏幹嘛？」Harry的話裡有笑聲，因為Louis正蜷縮著身體、赤裸的腳掌交叉，最重要的是，他側躺在聖誕樹下。

　　「感受聖誕節的氣氛啊。」他的眉頭比起剛才又皺得更深了一點，顯然是陷入了一番苦戰。

　　他傻得沒救的男朋友。從鼻子吁出一口氣表示嘆氣，Harry從沙發上撈起一個抱枕和Louis扔在那裏的一件毯子，甩了一下毯子攤在Louis身邊，也把手上的抱枕放在那上頭，自己則盤腿在一邊坐下，「雖然是木質地板，但是這樣還是會很不舒服吧，而且你可能會著涼。」

　　沒有做出任何回應，Louis就地滾了一圈縮到了毯子上，並在遊戲中抽出一隻手把抱枕塞進懷裡繼續遊戲，甚至無暇看Harry一眼。

　　Harry也沒說什麼，就靜靜的等著Louis結束那場遊戲，「啊，死了。」也在Louis宣布的同時，Harry聽見了Game Over的電子音，而Louis無趣的將手機鎖了屏，一雙眼睛向上瞧著Harry，接著緩緩扯開一個足以融雪的笑容，「聖誕快樂。」

　　Harry覺得他從頭到腳都暖了起來。「聖誕節都還沒到呢。」這只是將臨期而已，他輕聲說。

　　「想好要吃什麼了嗎？晚餐？」他覺得一切都已經夠了，Harry想，他已經不能更上帝要求更多，他也不會，現在所擁有的就足以讓他一輩子為此活下去，再多獲得一點的話恐怕就已經是貪心的人了。

　　「還沒。」Louis坦承，伸手去玩Harry因為低下頭而垂落臉頰旁的捲髮，接著一把勾過他的脖子和他交換了一個吻。

　　後來過了幾天，Johannah拜訪了他們，留下了Doris和Ernest在他們這過夜，那對雙胞胎因為看見了自家哥哥縮在聖誕樹底下的樣子後，也跟著嚷嚷要跟他們的哥哥待在一起，甚至他們還要在那裏睡覺，為此Harry只好把房間裡的枕頭和棉被都拖出來，還要再三確認這樣不會著涼感冒。

　　Harry看著Doris和Ernest一左一右的在Louis兩側抓著棉被縮成一團、繞了聖誕樹半圈感到有些哭笑不得，他們這是在做什麼抗議嗎？還是某種奇特的儀式？好好的房間不睡偏要窩在聖誕樹邊假裝成禮物盒還什麼的？回房後Harry翻來覆去就是覺得這樣很奇怪，就像多數就成為了正常、而少數的他就成了異類一樣。

　　當然也有可能是Louis不在他身邊他無法入睡。

　　所以最後Harry只好也拖著枕頭和棉被一臉疲憊的走出房間來到聖誕樹邊，Louis衝他笑了一下還有點得意的意味在，「睡不著吧。」然後挪了一個位子給他，雖然Harry的表情很不滿（我幹嘛跟著你們當傻瓜），不過躺下之後他還是心甘情願的被Louis摟著睡著了。

 

　　-Fin.


End file.
